Ojos de pantera
by Azuki Tsukiyomi 2.0
Summary: En una noche de lluvia había un bulto en la entrada de la mansión, 14 años para darse cuenta que la amaba, 3 mas para volverse a ver. Amu e Ikuto saben que el tiempo no importa. PD: El resumen es una mierda, pasen y dele una oportunidad y es un one-shot


**Hola, esta supuesta historia historia se tenia que haber publicado el 14 de Febrero,pero ese día estuve ocupada y el siguiente también, por lo que lo publico el día siguiente del siguiente.**

**Y los dejo con la historia, y comenten.**

**PD: Tal vez haga continuación.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ojos de pantera<strong>

* * *

><p><em>A pesar de las innumerables personas en este mundo, Te encontraras con solo un "Alguien" especial. Incluso cuando tú no lo sepas, tu corazón lo sabrá. No importa el tiempo y la distancia, se encontraban. Por lo que solo tienes que esperar.<em>

* * *

><p>Era un día lluvioso, al frente de una mansión había un carruaje, los caballos eran de color azabache, del carruaje bajo un joven de unos 20 años, llevaba un traje negro y la mayor parte de él estaba mojado, su pelo era de color azul y sus ojos eran como dos zafiros.<p>

-Señor ha llegado temprano- dijo Whitman y se figo en el bulto que tenía- ¿Qué es eso, Señor?.

-Esto estaba en la entrada, ¿Sabes lo que es?- pregunto mientras le pasaba la canasta.

Whitman miro adentro y se quedó como una estatua por un largo rato.

-Señor, es un bebe humano- dijo mientras mostraba a la pequeña guagua.

-Bebe humano, ¿Y qué hacemos con él?- pregunto.

-¿Qué quiere hacer usted con él?

-Bueno, sería interesante, pero un bebe humano entre nosotros sería peligroso, además no sabemos cómo cuidarlo.

-Eso no será problema, una de las criadas puede cuidarla, y sobre nosotros le contamos la verdad y ella guarda el secreto.

-¿Y cómo la llamaremos?- pregunto.

Cuando hizo esta pregunta, todo el lugar se quedó en silencio, ninguno de los dos tenía idea de que nombre ponerle, 2 minutos después escucharon un ruido, ambos figaron la vista al bebe humano, pero este no estaba dormido ya, estaba despierto mostrando unos ojos ámbar muy hermosos.

-Se llamara Amu- dijo después de mirar fijamente al bebe y del recibió como una sonrisa.

-Bueno, parece que le grada ese nombre, Señor-Estuvo de acuerdo el mayordomo.

-Llame a la sirvienta más experimentada con los humanos.

-Entendido Señor.

* * *

><p><strong>17 AÑOS DESPUES <strong>

En la misma mansión rodeada de bosque, ubicada en una colina cerca de un pequeño pueblo, en una de las habitaciones veía una figura femenina.

Ella se llamaba Amu, y se estaba moviendo incomoda por la luz del sol, que se colaba de la ventana hacías directo a su ojos, ella tenía la piel blanca como la nieve, su pelo era de un interesante color rosa y sus ojos cuando se abrieron mostraron un color ámbar.

Tocaron la puerta.

-Amu-sama, le traigo el desayudo- dijo la voz de una criada.

-Adelante-dijo Amu mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Hoy el día esta precioso, ¿No cree eso Amu-sama?- Pregunto la crida mientras entraba con una bandeja con el desayuno.

El desayuno consistía en una taza de té y unas tostadas con mermelada de mora.

-Sí, hoy va estar precioso…gracias-

-Desea algo más Amu-sama?-

-Sí, ¿Dónde está el señor Whitman?- Pregunto ella, mientras tomaba una tostada.

Whitman era el mayordomo personal de Amu y del dueño de la mansión, él era de apariencia joven, pero no tan joven como Amu, su pelo era color castaño y le llegaba un poco antes de los hombros, sus ojos eran de color café y siempre llevaba el traje de mayordomo.

-El señor Whitman fue a buscar al señor, volverán en la tarde- respondió la criada mientras se dirigía a la puerta- ¿Algo más, Amu-sama?- cuando vio que negaba con la cabeza- Con su permiso- y desapareció por la puerta.

Un tiempo después tocaron de nuevo a la puerta, la misma criada fue a tocar la puerta de Amu para avisar de que el agua estaba lista, después de bañarse y vestirse salió de su habitación.

Amu estaba vestida con un vestido color zafiro con toques de negro, su pelo lo llevaba suelto y le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda. Ella se dirigió al jardín, allí habían muchas flores, entre ella rosas de diversos colores, rojo, rosado, azul y morado.

Pero también había un cerezo, era grande y estaba junto al estanque, el cerezo ya estaba florecido por lo que llovían pétalos color rosado pálido.

Amu se fue acercando al cerezo despacio, contemplando todo a su alrededor, cuando llego junto al árbol, se sentó y contemplo su reflejo en el agua.

-Así que hoy vuelve-susurro para ella misma.

* * *

><p><strong>3 AÑOS ANTES <strong>

En una habitación que parecía ser la biblioteca, en la ventana estaba el peli azul, mirando a la nada, en el sofá estaba Amu, llevaba un vestido verde con negro, y su pelo estaba recogido.

-Amu- llamo después de un rato de silencio.

-Sí- respondió ella.

-Tendré que hacer un viaje muy largo, durara 3 años.

-Y cuando viajamos- pregunto entusiasmada la pelirosa.

-Mañana, pero tú te quedaras, no es justo que te lleve.

-¿Por qué?

-Amu, estarías en una mansión sin poder salir donde tú quieras, yo estaría trabajando todo el tiempo y no conocerías a nadie.

-¡Pero Utau estaría con tigo!

-Sí, pero solo para trabajar y como va estar Kukai se van a esconder a cada rato para besarse y eso ya me desagrada.

-Pero yo podría evitar que se besen a cada rato!- elevo un poco la voz.

-Amu, entiendo que quieras ir, pero tienes que ir a la escuela, y ese ambiente no es adecuado para ti- dijo elevando un poco la voz también.

-Pero, Ikuto…

-Amu- dijo severo y camino hasta el sofá, acorralo a Amu entre sus brazos y el sofá, y la miro fijamente y ella se sonrojo- Amu, tienes que pensar que ese mundo no es muy apto para humanos, y yo no voy a estar todo el tiempo al lado tuyo, ¿Qué pasa si te ocurre algo?.

-Pero no te tienes que preocupar, yo puedo cuidarme sola.

-Amu…

-Quiero estar a tu lado!

-Sí, lo sé- dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla- Pero entiende que te tienes que quedar aquí, tú tienes una vida aquí y yo también, pero si no controlo ese problema, tu mundo puede ser afectado y no me perdonaría eso nunca.

-Y volverás?-Pregunto, en sus ojos se estaban juntando lágrimas.

-Por supuesto que volveré- dijo mientras la abrazaba y ella rompió a llorar.

-No me olvidaras?.

-Nunca- dijo mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza.

-Me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo, solo será 3 años.

-Te voy a odiar por esto- dijo ella como broma.

-Ya veraz que el enojo duraran poco- respondió el mientras la abrazaba más.

-Idiota-susurro ella.

* * *

><p>Amu se despertó y miro a su alrededor.<p>

-Solo era un recuerdo.

Se levantó, había dormido toda la mañana, lo sabía solo porque su estómago ya estaba gruñendo.

Se dirigió directo a la cocina y se encontró con el cocinero.

El cocinero era gordo y tenía bigote, y estaba vestido como un cocinero** (JAJAJA No supe cómo explicar xD)**

-Amu-sama su comida será servida en un instante, vaya al comedor- dijo inmediatamente cuando la vio.

-Gracias- y se fue.

* * *

><p><strong>EN OTRO LUGAR<strong>

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo señor- Dijo el señor Whitman, cuando del carruaje se bajaba alguien.

-Hola a ti también Whitman- dijo el hombre, que llevaba un sombrero, junto con un traje negro- Y te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre, tu familia siempre estuvo con la mía.

-Entonces me gustaría llamarlo como Ikuto-sama- dijo mientras hacia una leve inclinación.

-Como tú quieras- dijo en tono cansado- Vámonos- dijo mientras caminaba por la calle.

-Ikuto-sama, ¿Por qué ha tomado el camino largo?- pregunto mientras caminaba al lado suyo.

-Me conoces perfectamente bien, tu sabes porque.

-Solo quería escucharlo de usted, Ikuto-sama-respondió dándole una sonrisa- Oh, señor, ¿Dónde está la señorita Utau?

-No quiero hablar de ella, se estuvo besando con Kukai a escondidas a cada rato, ni siquiera sé cómo pudo trabajar.

-La señorita Utau siempre se la sabe arreglar.

-Bueno-dijo mientras tenía la mirada perdida.

-La señorita Amu está bien, no sabe cuánto ha crecido- dijo esperando la reacción de su señor, y como lo pensaba él lo miro sorprendido.

Se aclaró la garganta- Y bueno… ¿ha conocido alguien?-pregunto un poco nervioso.

-Bu-comenzó a decir.

-¡IKUTO!- se escuchó una voz.

Un instante después unos brazos le rodearon el cuello, Ikuto ya sabía quién era, por lo que no tuvo que despegar la vista del camino.

-Utau- dijo en un tono de fastidio.

-Estas fastidioso de costumbre, y yo que creí que como ibas de vuelta a casa ibas a estar radiante- dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Utau por qué no vas a buscar a alguien a quien fastidiar.

-Ah, hermano mayor tu sí que no me conoces, yo nunca fastidiaría a alguien- dijo en tono inocente- solo fui de compras, con Kukai.

-Pobre hombre, tenerte de prometida-dijo en tono compasivo- y dime ¿Cuánta ropa compraste?

-No mucha, solo lo necesario- dijo.

Ikuto se imaginó a Kukai llevando una fila de cajas, casi tropezando.

-Sigo preguntándome como te puede soportar-Dijo-Whitman si vez a Kukai ayúdale, el pobre hombre morirá aplastado.

-Entendido señor.

-¡OYE!-grito Utau.

* * *

><p>Amu después de comer <strong>(No diré que comió porque no sé qué comían ellos en esa época)<strong> se dirigió a su habitación, ya que cuando llegara Ikuto quería estar despierta.

-Amu-sama, ¿Necesita algo más?- pregunto una sirvienta.

-No gracias, solo que nadie me moleste.

Cuando entro en la habitación, se dirigió al balcón y contemplo el paisaje, lo que vio fue el pueblo que estaba allí, nadie podía entrar en la mansión, por lo menos no humanos, todos los de la mansión eran demonios, excepto Amu, pero ella sabía la verdad desde siempre.

Cuando ella tenía 14 años aun pensaba que veía a Ikuto como un hermano, pero al tiempo después se dio cuenta que no era simplemente eso, ella estaba enamorada de él y el de ella igual.

Ahora solo tenía que esperar, y eso era tan imposible que se hubiera saltado de alegría cuando le comunicaron que el volvería, pero se contuvo.

-Solo tengo que esperar un poco más.

Después serró las cortinas, y se tiro a la cama y como espero. El sueño pronto la invadió.

* * *

><p>Al rato Amu abrió los ojos, se encontró en una cama que no era la de ella, las sabanas eran de seda negra y azul, esta era la habitación de Ikuto.<p>

Sobresaltada ella miro con atención, la habitación estaba oscura, por lo que se paró y fue abrir las cortina, cuando lo hizo la luz la segó por un instante.

Después cuando miro la habitación de nuevo se figo que en el suelo, había un bulto negro grande, ella temerosa de lo que podía ser se dirigió a ver que era.

Cuando lo toco, su mano sintió un pelaje tan suave, como el de un gatito, pero ella sabía que no era un gatito.

-Ikuto-susurro.

Al instante la cabeza del animal se levantó, y mostraron unos ojos zafiros, los ojos de pantera mostraron los mismos ojos de Ikuto.

-Ikuto- esta vez lo dijo con más energía, mientras lo abrazaba.

El felino correspondió el abrazo, pero no como pantera sino como humano, ahora Ikuto solo llevaba unos pantalones negros y una camisa con los primeros 3 botones desabrochados.

-Ikuto- dijo mientras no podía aguantar las lágrimas.

-Tranquila, ya estoy aquí- dijo mientras la abrazaba con mucha fuerza.

Se quedaron un buen rato así, abrazados, cuando Amu dejo de llorar, se separaron un poco.

-Te he extrañado Ikuto,

-Yo también, te extrañado mucho.

-Ikuto…-susurro ella mientras levantaba la cabeza, y se quedó atrapada en los ojos del peliazul.

El al igual que ella se quedó atrapado mirando los ojos de ella, estaban a milímetros de distancia, podían sentir el aliento del otro y por fin sus labios se tocaron.

Al principio solo fue un rose, después Ikuto mordió el labio pidiendo permiso, ella como repuesta abrió la boca, convirtiéndolo en un beso apasionante, dejándoles sin aliento.

Cuando se separaron, estaba jadeando y ambos estaban sonrojados, solo que el de Amu se notaba más y el de Ikuto no se notaba mucho.

Y como dos imanes, se besaron de nuevo y estebes fue mucho más apasionado, Ikuto sintió el peso de Amu, por lo que se recostó en el piso y Amu quedo encima de él, aun besándose.

Las manos viajaron por la espalda de Amu, sintiendo todos los botones **(En esa época los botones eran muchos, MUCHOS)** subiendo y bajando, provocando pequeñas descargas eléctricas.

Amu no se quedó atrás, sus manos que estaban posadas en el cuello, ahora viajaban hacia el punto débil de Ikuto, la oreja, cuando llego a este punto lo masajeo, provocando un sonido medio ronco, que provenía de la garganta.

Y todo hubiera llegado más lejos, si no hubiera sido por…

Toc, toc

-Ikuto-sama, ya es hora de bajar, si la señorita no está despierta, por favor despiértala- era el señor Whitman.

Ikuto se aclaró la garganta, pero esto no evito que saliera un poco ronca- Sí, la despertare de inmediato.

-Entendido, con su permiso- y se escucharon los pasos dirigirse a la dirección contraria de la habitación.

En la habitación había un silencio incomodo, ambos sabía lo que iba a pasar si no hubieran tocado la puerta, ahora Amu estaba tan roja que pudo hacer una competencia con un tomate maduro.

Se siguieron mirando, sin saber cómo romper ese incomodo silencio.

-Yo/Perdón- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Perdón Amu.

-No tienes que pedir perdón, en total fue culpa mía- dijo mientras el pelo le tapaba la vista.

-No es culpa tuya- él dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla- Yo era quien se tenía que controlar, pero simplemente no pude- dijo mientras le miraba con ternura.

-Ahora hay que bajar, ¿No querías ver a Utau?- dijo mientras se levantaba.

-Utau está?- dijo ella emocionada, Ikuto le tendió la mano y ella gustosa la tomo.

-Sí, pero si te ve así, sabrá que 2 más 2 es igual a 4.

Al instante Amu se sonrojo y trato de peinar sus cabellos con la mano, cuando estuvo listo se dirigió a la puerta.

-Ikuto no vas a venir?-dijo, él le dirigió una mirada pervertida.

-Solo me voy a cambiar, Si quieres quédate y mírame como lo hago.

-¡Pervertido!-grito toda roja y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

-Si Amu, yo también te amo-dijo el mientras se sacaba la camisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**FIN **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, felicitaciones a todas las lectoras (Abra lectores?) que tienen una pareja con quien compartir este día, y a las que estén solas (o solos?) pronto llegara el hombre de su vida (o mujer) por lo único que tengo que decir es:<strong>

**¡Feliz San Valentín! (Retrasado)**

**Y despues:**

**Que tal la historia?**

**Le gusto?**

**Me tiraran tomatazos o flores?**

**Me darán felicitaciones por mi santo?**

**(Me llamo Valentina, por lo que sí, es mi santo)**

**Me darán chocolate?**

**Alguna duda?**

**Reclamo?**

**Felicitaciones?**

**Acepto todo.**

**Y no quiero molestar mucho por lo que me despido.**

**Bye bye **

**ATTE: Azuki Tsukiyomi 2.0**


End file.
